Dear Life
by PhoenixiaO.O
Summary: Shizuo finally gets back at Izaya, but it doesn't go quite as planned.


Bouncing from rooftop to rooftop, Izaya was laughing hysterically at his dear Shizu-chan who seemed to follow. Although he was not jumping from roof to roof, but was leaping across the pavements and roads.

"My dear Shizu-chan, you're slow!" The raven laughed and made an immediate stop on the tallest building. He looked out over the edge of the building and down at the panting blond.

"Izaya!" Shizuo yelled with much force. "Come down here!"

"Only if you ask nicely, Shizu-chan."

The blond stared angrily at the raven, figuring out how to smash his head into the wall. "Come down here, so I can smash your teeth in," Shizuo said as politely as possible, which wasn't that great.

"Oh dear. Your manners really aren't that great Shizu-chan." The raven pouted. He gracefully sat down on the edge of the building, his legs swinging back and forth like a little child.

Shizuo feverishly looked around for something heavy to throw after Izaya. Ah, a vending machine. Perfect. The blond lazily moved over to the heavy object and easily lifted the refreshment machine. Shizuo aimed at Izaya and tossed the machine with force up at the smirking raven.

"Oh!" Was all Izaya said as he jumped away from the edge and watched as the damaged vending machine screeched across the rooftop. "Aww, Shizu-chan. You ruined another vending machine. You know, I think you should start paying for whatever you damage. I bet you'd be in deep debt." Izaya chuckled and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Don't get too angry with me, I don't want you to get a heart attack." Izaya smirked, playing with the switchblade in his fur coat.

The raven kept an eye on the blond who seemed to look for a way up onto the roof. He sighed and turned away from the edge and looked around in the city, only seeing rooftops and bright lights. It was nighttime but the city never slept. There was always life in Ikebukuro. There were white, blue and red lights here and there; some big, some small. It was a pretty sight. Far away in the distance there were car horns filling the air with the familiar sounds.

"That reminds me," Izaya mumbled to himself and sighed.

Just as the raven headed towards the ladder which led down from the building, an angry blond appeared out of nowhere.

"Gotcha now," the blond growled as he approached the raven.

"Oh, what a surprise. You already found your way up here. You're not as stupid as I thought," Izaya mocked as he pulled the switchblade out from the pocket. He flicked it opened and pointed it towards Shizuo.

"Sorry, Shizu-chan. I don't have time to play anymore. I have some business to attend to."

Shizuo chuckled and watched as the raven slowly backed away from him, slowly nearing the edge of the building. "You're not getting away this time, you damn flea."

"Oh, I will. Don't worry. But firstly I want you to get out of the way."

Izaya bumped his heel into the edge and stopped himself from taking another step backwards, even though the blonde was nearing.

"Can't go anywhere, huh?" Shizuo chuckled and kept an eye on the raven, trying to predict his next move.

"Don't play smart with me Shizu-chan, it doesn't suit you at all." Izaya took a daring step towards the blond; his switchblade pointed straight towards the brute.

In a swift movement Shizuo grabbed the raven's wrist, pulling him in while getting ready to punch the living days out of the raven. But of course Izaya had a plan and quickly dodged the powerful hit. He turned the switchblade in his hand and cut Shizuo's hand.

You would've thought that would work but it seemed like Shizuo hadn't even noticed the somewhat deep cut in his hand. Izaya rolled his eyes and tried not to whimper at the tightening feeling around his wrist.

"Ne, Shizu-chan. Would you mind letting go?" Izaya smiled weakly. As a reply Shizuo forced Izaya to his knees as he twisted his wrist.

"Okay.. maybe not." Izaya groaned. The blond kicked Izaya down onto the large tiles, his back hitting them with a thud. Before Shizuo could pin him down to the tiles Izaya was up again on his two feet, gently caressing his sore wrist.

"Shizu-chan, that hurt." He pouted. The blond neared him but he stopped as Izaya swung his blade, barely brushing Shizuo's chest.

It hurt in the raven's wrist but there was no way he'd show the blond that. He flinched at the sudden pain which shot up through his arm. He let down his guard and Shizuo swiftly threw his switchblade away. Izaya jumped to the side, avoiding Shizuo's powerful hit.

The blond managed to grab Izaya by the hood, pulling him backwards. He then turned Izaya around and grabbed his collar. Caramel eyes stared into crimson ones. A tense moment between them both. Shizuo snorted and swung Izaya over towards the edge of the building; Izaya's upper half shown to the people down at the street.

As a reflex Izaya clung to Shizuo's arm which held his shirt by the collar. His wrist hurt like hell, his upper body was swaying loosely over the edge. What to do?

"Well, hanging on to dear life, huh?" The blond watched Izaya trying to pull his way back over the edge, onto safety.

The raven stared at Shizuo, his hands kept still. _Hanging on to dear life. _For once Shizuo was right. Somewhere deep down Izaya just couldn't see himself as something immortal. If the raven died now, he wouldn't be able to observe his precious humans. Or, who knew if there was an afterlife? But Izaya definitely wouldn't risk that. Of course he wanted to stay alive. And he definitely didn't want the protozoan to end his life. All this blabbering of him being a God was nonsense. He knew that but he didn't want to admit it. Yes, his life was filled with dangers but they meant nothing. he wouldn't realize it unless it was right there, staring angrily at him, threatening to throw him off the edge of a building. He's just human after all. Every human seek power, but at some point they crumble at the thought of dying.

"Don't.." Izaya mumbled and his grip on Shizuo's sleeve tightened.

Amazed and surprised Shizuo glared at Izaya, studying his facial expression. All of a sudden Izaya seemed so weak, it was intimidating.

"Ne, Shizu-chan. I.. would hate to miss my important meeting.." Izaya managed to smirk.

"Piece of shit," Shizuo growled and forcefully pulled Izaya back onto the roof.

"I love you too, Shizu-chan." Izaya stroke his wrist and smirked gently at the blond. He picked up his switchblade and was on his way to the ladder but was stopped by a hand grabbing his hood, _again._

"What is it, Shizu-chan?" Izaya sighed and turned around to be attacked by a forceful kiss. His eyes shot open and tried to back away from the rough kiss. He coughed as Shizuo backed away from him. "What was that for?"

"Shut up, Izaya," Shizuo muttered and kissed Izaya again, lips pressed against each other. Tongues dancing a dominating dance. Fingers touching, caressing, nuzzling.

What is this? It happened out of nowhere.

"You sure you have something important to attend to?" Shizuo asked as he pulled away.

Izaya turned around and smirked. "Yes I do. My place in ten minutes if you're late I'll call it off," Izaya said and was already out of sight. As fast as he was he was already in a taxi, on his way home.

Shizuo blinked in surprise and it took quite some seconds before he could get himself moving. He quickly slid down the ladder and was running as fast as he could towards Izaya's place.

* * *

I don't know if I should continue this or not.. xD actually I wrote this during a semi-important test today at school. Whoops ^^''.


End file.
